


Trust

by ximeria



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkwardness, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-13
Updated: 2012-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-31 02:18:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/338792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ximeria/pseuds/ximeria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One thing is knowing your gender preferences, it's another to actually act on it. And while research is always a good idea, Erik learns the hard way that there is such a thing as too much lube. It's a good thing Charles has all the patience in the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 13th porn battle for the prompts of 'firsts' and 'awkward'

"I don't even know why I'm doing this," Erik said with a defeated sigh, sitting on the edge of the bed, head in his hands and naked as the day he'd been born.

Charles was silent behind him for a moment, then walked on his knees until he was kneeling with a leg on either side of Erik's hips, arms lightly around Erik's shoulders. "I should hope that _we_ are doing this because we want to," he said quietly, rubbing his lips against the back of Erik's neck. Right where the short, shorn hair was, sending pleasant shivers down Erik's back.

"I read you can never use too much lube," Erik said with a small laugh.

"Well, as powerful as the written word can be," Charles said drily, "I'm fairly sure not all written words are truth."

"I think we just put this one to rest, anyway," Erik agreed. Then he couldn't help the laugh escaping him. "You do know, this will be funny," he began.

"At some point in the future, yes," Charles agreed, burying his own laughter in the back of Erik's neck.

Erik turned his head a little, the movement causing the tip of Charles' nose to slide along his neck. "You want to try again?" He couldn't quite keep neither worry nor hope out of his voice.

"I'd take it personally if we didn't," Charles said with a small laugh. "Come on, lie on your back on the bed," he told Erik.

Erik did as he was told, enjoying the view of Charles getting off the bed, walking to the bathroom, completely at ease with his own nakedness. He lost sight of him for a moment, could hear him rustling about in there, and Erik realized he was probably wiping away the insane amount of lube that Erik had slathered on him, not to mention _in_ him. Apparently if you used too much lube, you just slipped right off and trying to gain purchase against skin was next to impossible. As if Erik hadn't been nervous enough before they had stared the night.

At twenty-eight, to prefer men to women... it was one thing knowing, but he'd never acted on it, beyond drunken make-out sessions (and in the past few months, a lot of sober make-out sessions). The latter all with Charles, who had the patience of a saint, at least when it came to Erik.

Erik stared down at his flagging erection, the condom making it look obscene to him, taunted him with the knowledge of how he'd failed to...

_'Erik, I know I promised not to skim your mind, but please, I can hear your self-deprecation all the way out here,'_ Charles whispered in his mind.

"Sorry," Erik muttered. It was an asset, he had to admit that, to have Charles derail him before it got too bad, and having a boyfriend who could glean your mood by your thoughts was fantastic, but sometimes...

"Erik, really," Charles said, coming back from the bathroom, clicking off the light before making his way back over to the bed. "Even without my gift, I would have heard that."

"Have I grown that predictable, already?" Erik asked, only half in jest.

"No," Charles replied, crawling up onto the bed, seductively slow until he was hovering over Erik. "I just know you, and only because you let me know you."

Erik took a deep breath and nodded.

"Just... let me take care of you tonight, okay?" Charles chewed on his lower lip.

Erik lifted his hand and put his finger on it, pulling it out from between the teeth.

"You can return the favor when you feel like it," Charles continued, leaning down to steal a soft kiss.

Erik breathed out slowly as Charles dipped his head further and nipped at his collar bone. He let his eyes fall shut and felt his body relax slowly as Charles kissed his way down his chest and abdomen.

Charles' attention put him at ease again. On his back, no one expecting anything from him.

"You're so good," Charles whispered, breath tickling the soft skin where Erik's thigh met his hip.

Erik's breathing stuttered a little. 

Charles rubbed the pads of his fingers over Erik's abdomen, and this time Erik moaned, completely incapable of holding back his reaction.

"Don't hold back, please," Charles whispered.

Erik swallowed hard, nodding but still not opening his eyes. Tangling his fingers in the sheet under his back, he felt acutely aware of every fold and wrinkle of it against his skin.

It took very little before he was hard again and he felt every shiver running through his body as Charles kissed his way down the inside of one thigh and up the other.

"Trust me," Charles said softly, crawling back up to straddle Erik's hips. "Erik, look at me."

Erik managed to force his eyes open, blinking up at Charles.

"You're not going to hurt me," Charles continued, reaching behind himself to lift up Erik's cock.

Erik took a deep breath. He knew it had been ages since Charles had done this, and... " I don't consider myself small..." Erik managed to get out, focus split between Charles straddling him and the feel of Charles' grip on his cock.

"You're not," Charles said with a smirk, "but trust me to know my limitations and trust me to let you know if you're hurting me."

Erik nodded, daring to lift his hands to rest them on Charles' thighs.

Scooting back, Charles held the tip of Erik's cock against his opening, slowly pressing back and down.

Erik let his eyes fall shut, letting out a soft moan. Charles was tight and hot around him, slowly sitting down until he was completely seated on top of Erik.

"If you could only see yourself like this," Charles gasped, rising up on his knees, before sliding down again.

"Oh fuck," Erik moaned. He opened his eyes again, watching Charles repeat the move, oh so slowly. He could feel the muscles of Charles' thigh rippling under his hands, felt the retreating heat of Charles' body around his cock before Charles sat back down.

Charles ran his fingers over Erik's chest, occasionally scratching his nails over Erik's skin. Erik could not tear his eyes away from the sight above him, Charles' flushed skin, his eyes dark with arousal and his hair all over the place, damp with sweat at the tips.

Erik stared at Charles' erection, bobbing up and down, wanting to touch it.

Charles grabbed Erik's hand and guided it to his own erection before leaning back, bracing his hands on Erik's thighs behind him.

It was all it took for Erik to lose whatever control he had left. Arching his back, he felt as if his orgasm was torn from him in waves, not even thinking about what he was doing, one hand digging bruises into Charles' thigh, while the other tightened, and it must have been bordering painful to Charles, but Erik couldn't stop and Charles was shouting with his own release, his movements up and down growing erratic until he all but collapsed on top of Erik, falling forward so Erik's softening cock slipped from his body.

Erik wiped the stickiness of Charles' come from his chin, whimpering when Charles lifted his head and lazily licked the rest off his neck and jaw.

"Now do you trust me with this?" Charles asked, obviously not caring that the rest of his come was smeared between their bodies.

Erik just closed his eyes and held on tight. They were definitely doing it this way again.

A soft chuckle escaped Charles, who moved a little to the side to get comfortable and disposed of Erik's condom before tangling their legs. "Later, my friend, later."

The End


End file.
